


Seeing Red

by silvertonguedbeau



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, clu has anger issues. rip the grid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedbeau/pseuds/silvertonguedbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Users have many metaphors that programs cannot understand. However, some things are just universal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Programs and Users have always been different, he knows it just by how his creator is. He cracks jokes, or so he describes it, when he strings together words into a line that's meant to be humorous. Flynn is never that upset when the jokes ' ** _go over_** ' their heads ( _but Clu distinctly recalls when Tron gave a disturbed look while Flynn first said that, as if his reaction time had been insulted_ ).

  
The biggest difference is not just their memory banks, or lack thereof for a user. The Grid is the only existence that the programs know, but Flynn often leaves. Sometimes for very long periods of time, and eventually much more frequently. Wherever he goes is a place untouchable by programs, one that both fascinates and upsets the likes of Clu.

 

It was when Flynn left during a particularly 'important' update (Clu didn't know exactly what impatient meant, but Flynn accused him of being it), that something snapped and changed.

 

On occasion, after that, Clu would experience glitches. He'd see Flynn and his vision would stall; he'd feel hot and irritated. One time he'd heard Flynn talk about how ' _sometimes you see red_ ' in regards to being **_angry_** , which Clu had thought was a strictly user-based reaction. His lag, the way he'd blink and suddenly Flynn would be closer, that was just happenstance. Wasn't it?

 

**He didn't see red. _He wasn't angry._** ~~**He just wanted to do what he'd been created to do.**~~

 

Flynn didn't see it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> (desperately tries to breathe life into the tron fandom)
> 
> I wrote this way back in September, when Tron Fever hit me like a train. I absolutely love Tron (I have for years), and I'd love to write more for it! I know this is small, but I'm actually really proud of it? It's sort of a character study on how Clu must've felt just before making a huge mess. I love exploring Clu's character. So yeah. Maybe between all my other unfinished works, I might do something more for Tron. I'm not always active, but if active Tron fans wanna hmu to talk 'bout stuff, then feel free!


End file.
